1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of wireless network projector systems has been conducted. In a wireless network projector system, a video interface signal output from an audio-visual apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) is wirelessly transmitted to a display apparatus such as a projector or a monitor via a wireless network (e.g., a wireless LAN or millimeter-wave communication) without using a cable.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-252929, for example, discloses a technology for wireless transmission of video (or image) data and audio data between wireless communication apparatuses. The disclosed technology makes it possible to play (or reproduce) video data and audio data with a simple operation using wireless communications.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-208290 discloses a technology for an audio-visual system including a display apparatus, multiple audio-visual apparatuses connected to the display apparatus, and a remote controller for controlling the audio-visual apparatuses. The disclosed technology makes it possible to select and change an audio-visual apparatus that supplies video-audio data to the display apparatus by using the remote controller.
Here, assume a case where an audio-visual apparatus or a module attached to the audio-visual apparatus is selected from multiple audio-visual apparatuses, video data and audio data are transmitted from the selected audio-visual apparatus or module to a display apparatus or a module attached to the display apparatus, and the video data and the audio data are displayed and played by the display apparatus or the module attached to the display apparatus.
In this case, a user cannot select and cause an audio-visual apparatus or a module installed in a remote location to transmit video data and audio data by operating another audio-visual apparatus or a module installed in a location where the user is present.
Also, when attaching a module to a video output interface, it is desired to reduce the size of the module as much as possible. For this reason, it is difficult to attach multiple user input devices or a complex user input device to a video output interface.